


You did the right thing

by subjectA21_theGentle



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjectA21_theGentle/pseuds/subjectA21_theGentle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had reached Paradise a few days ago. Or maybe it were weeks. Thomas didn't really know, and to be honest, he didn't really care. It was like time had stopped since they had settled there. He hadn't talked to anyone for days now, but to him it felt like months. Thomas had spent his time lying on the ground, here on the cliff, staring at the sky and the stars upon him. He had lost all notion of time, and it felt good. He didn't want to think about anything, all he wanted was to rest, to allow his mind a little peace after all the horrors he'd seen. All the horrors he'd done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> The story's set after the end of The Death Cure.  
> Point of view changes sometimes.
> 
> This fan fic is the first one I post, so please give me your feedback! I'd be glad to know what you guys think of it. Also, this is the first thing I write in English, as I'm French, there may be some mistakes in the way I wrote. I apologize in advance for that.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it :')

 

They had reached Paradise a few days ago. Or maybe it were weeks. Thomas didn't really know, and to be honest, he didn't really care. It was like time had stopped since they had settled there. He hadn't talked to anyone for days now, but to him it felt like months. Thomas had spent his time lying on the ground, here on the cliff, staring at the sky and the stars upon him. He had lost all notion of time, and it felt good. He didn't want to think about anything, all he wanted was to rest, to allow his mind a little peace after all the horrors he'd seen. All the horrors he'd done.

Even if he tried to give his mind a break, he couldn't stop thinking about Newt. About Teresa. About Chuck. About Alby. All those people, all those friends he'd seen dying, or he, himself, had killed. He couldn't help but think about it all the time. Maybe that was why he needed to be alone. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him, and he didn't want to hurt anyone in any way, so he had decided to be totally alone for a while. Totally. Even Minho, the closest thing he had to a best friend right now, wasn't allowed in what Thomas called « his space ». Not that he didn't want to see him, actually he felt deep down in his chest that he needed to see him, to talk to him, to listen to all his sarcastic remarks that made him smile... The fact was, he couldn't look him in the eyes without thinking he was deliberately lying to him. He couldn't reconcile himself to telling him he had shot his best friend in the head. He knew Minho wouldn't forgive him that, and he couldn't lose him now. He didn't think he would survive the loss of another friend. Especially Minho.

So he stayed here, lying on the hard ground, hoping for the guilt he felt everywhere in his body to go away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been more than a week since Minho hadn't seen Thomas. And it was driving him crazy. He had let him alone for 10 days now, and even if each day was harder than the day before, he knew he had to resist this consuming will to climb the cliff and kick his friend's ass once and for all. He wanted to see him so bad but Brenda always convinced him he did the right choice by staying here, not trying to invade his space. And she was right. He knew it. But he felt lonely and all the work he did here in their new-born village didn't have the same taste without Thomas. He really needed his friend right now, more than ever, he could feel it in his bones. Though he didn't really know why Thomas needed so much space and time, he forced himself to think he had his reasons. But despite his efforts, he was starting to get mad at Thomas. He had left him alone when they were the only two left of their little group of Gladers. He had left him alone when he needed him. And more than that, he had left him alone when they both needed each other. He knew he shouldn't be mad at his friend, but he really needed him by his side right now, and if he didn't see him for one more day, he would go insane. So he had made his decision : if Thomas didn't show up at the village today, he would climb this bugging cliff he had wanted to climb so badly for 10 days.

Minho was lost in his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. He knew it was Brenda. It was always her, even if he still had this little tiny hope inside him that it would be Thomas. He woke up, went to the wooden door he had made himself, and when it opened, this little tiny hope faded away, as every morning. Brenda was here, waiting for him to come with her and work on this village all the Immunes were trying to build everyday. « Hi » she said with a smile, and he answered with an almost invisible smile, trying to be nice but knowing he wouldn't fool her. He went out of his little wooden house, locked the door and walked with Brenda, not sure he was ready to face another day without Thomas.

[…] The day had gone by and the night was almost there, the sun fading on the horizon. Minho was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset as he did every evening, hoping Thomas would miraculously show up and hug him tight, tighter than ever. But he never did, obviously. Not even today. « He didn't show up at the village today. » As that thought came to his mind, Minho felt a heavy weight in his chest. He sighed in despair, trying to push away the sadness he suddenly felt. « He didn't come. He'll never come back » he said in a whisper. Taking his head in his hands, he wanted to give in to his sadness, for once. He was always trying to hide his thoughts, always pushing away his feelings, always trying to be tough. But he wasn't. Not now, not without the guy who actually made him strong. He couldn't handle his absence anymore, it was too much.

He was on the edge of giving in when something in his mind told him not to. Instead of that, he woke up and, with some determination he thought he wasn't capable of these days, he started running, heading to the cliff at a quick pace. If Thomas didn't want to come down, then Minho would be the one to make a move and go up this shuck cliff, like it or not.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thomas was staring at the Ocean under his feet when he heard a noise coming from behind. First, his whole body tensed. He had spent days and days not hearing a single sound, other than the waves crashing down the cliff. But then he recognized the sound of footsteps. He couldn't help but smiled ; he knew this sound all too well.

« Hey shuckface » he said in a croak, his voice not used to talk anymore.

« Seemed like you didn't wanna move your ass down the cliff, so I thought I should at least check if you were still alive » Minho answered with his usual sarcastic tone. Thomas smiled at that, a tiny smirk, almost invisible.

« I told you I needed time and space » he answered, a little more abruptly than he intended to. « I just... I just felt like I needed to be alone for a while. So many things happened, all at once, and I couldn't handle them. I... I thought it would be better for everyone if I stayed outside the whole « new life thing » for a while. I wouldn't have been a good friend anyway. »

His voice had lowered, his eyes still staring at the Ocean underneath them. He hadn't looked directly at Minho since he had arrived. He was glad he came, but he still couldn't handle his look, always thinking about the awful thing he was hiding from him. But even if he didn't look at his friend, he knew he was sitting right next to him, closer than he remembered they had ever been to each other. He could hear his breathing. He could feel the heat of his body right next to his. He didn't know why, but it felt good. He realized how much he'd missed him during these days of isolation. He wanted to look at him, to hug him, to talk to him so badly... But the only thought of him shooting Newt in the head made it all go away. No. He couldn't be that close to Minho. He couldn't lie to him again, and he couldn't risk to tell him the truth and lose him as well. But he also knew that, whatever it would take, Minho wouldn't just go away without asking anyting. He wasn't that kind of guy. All those thoughts were rushing into Thomas's mind when Minho broke the silence.

« I would've rather seen your shuck sad face everyday than wondering if you were dead or alive » he said. His voice had lost his sarcastic tone, replaced by what Thomas could sense as sadness. It hurt him inside. « I thought you would come back after a few days... But it's been 10 days Thomas. 10 days patiently waiting for you to show up. 10 days hoping you would come back and help us with the village. 10 of deception when the sun went down and there was still no trace of you down there. 10 days during which I started hating you for making me wait like this, and lose hope a little more everyday... » Minho 's voice broke. Thomas could really feel the sadness now. « I waited for you. Brenda waited for you. Jorge waited for you, we ALL waited for you and you didn't show up. Not even to prove us you were still alive. » His voice was raising with anger now. « I thought you were dead, Tommy. I thought you were dead and it killed me inside. »

These last words hit Thomas like a knife in his chest. He could clearly sense the anger in Minho's voice now. He was mad at him, and he was right : he let him down when he needed him the most. For the first time since Minho had arrived, Thomas looked at him. He was sitting here, right next to him, his knees against his chest. His deep brown eyes were staring at him, desperately waiting for an answer, a word, anything. They were shining. Minho was on the verge of tears. He had never seen his friend like that, and it hurt. More than he expected.

« I'm sorry Min' » was the only thing that came out of Thomas's mouth. He waited a few seconds before Minho answered.

« Oh yeah, you better be slinthead. » Thomas could clearly feel the mix of pain and anger in his friend's voice. He was hurt, and he was right. He was losing his best-friend and it was all his fault. He thought Minho would go and never come back, that he'd be mad at him for the rest of his life. Instead of that, he felt his friend's hand taking his, squeezing it tightly. Surprised, Thomas squeezed Minho's hand back before he could even think of it. He didn't want to let go, it felt so good. But then, the picture of Newt's crazy eyes looking at him, begging him to shoot him came back to his mind. Before he could realize what he was doing, he let go of Minho's hand and stood up, his body tensed, his eyes burning with tears.

« Go away » Thomas's voice was intentionally cold. « Go away Minho. Leave me alone. » He said it with the coldest tone he could. It took him all his will and strength to push his friend away. He knew Minho would be hurt, that he would probably never talk to him again, but he had no choice.

« What the hell is happening to you, shuckface ? » Minho said it with a voice full of anger. He was really mad now. « What kind of game are you playing ? You think you're the only one who's suffering, huh ? Well, you'll be surprised to know that YOU are NOT the only one who has to face their personal issues ! » He was shouting now. « Don't you think it's hard for us too ? Because it is ! We're just trying to do something to make our lives better now that we're safe. And I'd like a friend to support me right now, because without you, and without Newt, I feel like I'm shucking drowning ! » The last sentence had been said in a desperate voice Thomas had never heard from Minho before. Newt. He was missing Newt. He had to tell him. Tell him the truth that he'd never see him again.

« I killed him. » There it was. He'd said it.

« What … What do you mean you killed him ? » Minho had frozen. There was no trace of anger or despair in his voice anymore. His tone was cold as ice. It took Thomas his last ounce of strength to eventually look Minho in the eyes. He said it again. « I killed Newt. » Minho's eyes were empty. « He asked me to. He was so mad, he was already gone... He told me he hated me. A lot. He was going to kill me... » Thomas was sobbing now. « I could see in his eyes there was still a part of him in his Crank body, he was still here, Newt wasn't fully gone... He begged me to, Minho, he begged me to pull the trigger and... »

« It's okay. » Minho finally said. Thomas didn't know why, but he didn't sense any hate in his voice. « It's okay. » He didn't understand, his friend should hate him now. But he didn't. He actually came closer to him, took his face in his hands and wiped away a tear that was falling along his cheek. Thomas was crying, his body shaking, his hands trembling. He still couldn't understand why, but Minho was here. He didn't go away, he wasn't mad at him. After a long minute of nothing, Minho broke the silence, his eyes looking straight into Thomas's.

« You did the right thing. Newt is better where he is now. You saved him from becoming totally insane, you saved him from the Flare. I know that's what he wanted. » He stopped, still looking in the now-lost eyes of his friend. He took a deep breath and went on. « He left me a note before he went totally crazy. He told me everything. » As the words came out of his mouth, Minho took something in his pocket and gave it to Thomas. « Here's his letter. »

Thomas opened the piece of paper and read it. As he read, he felt his eyes watering, again. Minho knew everything. Newt had told him everything. Newt didn't hate him, he considered him as a brother.

Relief filled Thomas's chest as he handed the letter back to Minho. His friend took his chin in his fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes.

« You did the right thing, Tommy. » Minho said it in a whisper, and before Thomas could answer, his lips met Minho's. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Thomas didn't want to let go. His arms closed around his lover's neck. They held each other tight, none of them wanted to let go. Thomas's mind and body felt warm, adrenaline rushing through his veins. It was the best feeling he'd ever felt, as far as he could remember. At this moment, everything seemed to get better for Thomas : Minho wasn't mad at him, Newt hadn't turned into a pshycotic zombie, and they were finally safe. He knew there would always be scars, always be those pictures in his head when he closes his eyes... But he was here. Alive. And Minho was with him. They could count on each other, no matter what.

Now, Thomas knew it : he'd done the right thing.

 


End file.
